


Dancing A Dance

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Death Threats, F/M, Fear, Frustration, Mind Manipulation, Psionics, Yuletide Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Yuletide ball at the palace arrives. Etiquette forces Meulin to accept a dance with a less than friendly guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts), [ultimateFangirl910](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateFangirl910/gifts).



Winter had once again cast it's frosty spell over the kingdom of Prospit. It was deep winter, a few days away from the festival of Yuletide, and Meulin was curled up by the fire in her father's quarters.

She and Pounce de Leon were sat together on the sofa by the fire, both of them reading books. It had been a busy couple of months for the pair of them and this was the first time they had been able to spend time together in a while.

"Daughter?" Pounce said after a while.  
"Yes, papa?" Meulin looked up from the book.  
"As you know, it's the Yuletide Ball in a few days and I wanted to know how your preparations are going." The knight told his daughter.  
"Preparations?" frowned Meulin "I hadn't planned on going, to be honest."

Pounce closed his book with a chuckle and looked at his daughter.

"Meulin, you're the prince's fiancée. It is expected of you to go. Also, do you really want to disappoint Kankri?" he smiled.  
"What is the world coming to when my own father blackmails me?" teased Meulin.  
"My dear child I would never dream of blackmailing you." Pounce said reproachfully, taking his daughter's hand.  
"I know that, papa." smiled Meulin "It's just...I've never been to a ball before. And, I won't lie, going there as Kankri's fiancée instead of just being in the background as usual makes me a little nervous."  
"Kankri would be by your side all the time though." Pounce reminded her.  
"...Alright. But I don't have anything to wear." Meulin told him.

Pounce grinned in a feline manner "Actually, I have a surprise for you."  
~

The night of the Yuletide Ball arrived, the band was top volume and everyone was dancing. 

Everyone, that is, except Kankri and Meulin's father. Pounce was dressed in a rich shade of green while Kankri was dressed in an ethereal shade of silver (given that silver went better with his vivid vermillion eyes than gold or yellow).

"You seem to be at a loss, Sire." The knight approached the prince, holding a goblet of mulled wine.  
"Not at all, Sir de Leon. Actually, just the man I'm looking for. Have you seen Meulin?" asked the prince.  
The knight looked just beyond the prince's shoulder and smiled knowingly "Look behind you, Sire."

The prince turned to look but Pounce grabbed his arm and met his eyes when he next spoke.

"You're a lucky man, Kankrist. My Meulin means more to me than anything in this life and she is precious beyond measure to my heart. Look after her, understood?" he said sternly.

The prince swallowed nervously but his voice was steady when he replied "Sir de Leon. You are not the only man who will do anything to protect Meulin. I nearly lost her permanently and that hurt me nearly as much as it did her. She doesn't know this, but I'm doing my damndest every day to make up for hurting her like that and also to make sure I never cause her pain again."

Pounce seemed satisfied with that because he smiled warmly and patted his shoulder "You truly are worthy of her. Have a pleasant evening, Sire." He moved away as someone else came up behind Kankri.  
"What did my father want to discuss with you?"

Kankri started and turned to face Meulin. Then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Meulin was wearing a glittering silver robe with draping sleeves and a billowing skirt. A thin silver belt was fixed at her waist and she must have been wearing heels because she was slightly taller than usual (she was still smaller than Kankri though). Her mane of black curls fell over one shoulder and a circlet rested upon her head which on closer inspection was made up of many intricate silver butterflies. Her eyes were lined with silver, a contrast to her thick, dark lashes and her lips were painted a shade of red reminiscent of Kankri's eyes.

Her laughter at Kankri's awed reaction made the prince realised he hadn't actually spoken yet.

"Um, your father was just telling me to look after you and that I'm lucky to have you, which I totally agree with. But enough about that, Meulin...my god, you look stunning." he murmured.  
Meulin blushed at the compliment "I hope my father's overprotectiveness didn't scare you off."  
Kankri chuckled, taking Meulin's hand with her engagement ring on it and linking their fingers together "Not at all, my darling. I asked you to marry me, you said yes and now you're stuck with me."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." purred Meulin, kissing her prince's cheek.

Kankri squeezed Meulin's hand and led her to join the other couples waltzing across the dance floor.

Meulin could honestly say that night was one of the most fun nights she'd ever had. She was happy to dance with not only Kankri but Mituna, Horuss, Pounce and also the King, who kept praising her and telling her how pleased he was at the prospect of her becoming his daughter in law. It was both gratifying and a little flustering.

She finally managed to get off the floor and found Horrus, Kankri and Mituna drinking goblets of wine.

"Well iif iit ii2n't our very own belle of the ball." grinned Mituna.  
"Oh shush." smiled Meulin, taking the goblet that Kankri offered her.  
"D--> Although Captor is right. You do look beautiful, my kitten." murmured Horuss.  
"Aww! Thank you Horuss." beamed Meulin, hugging her friend.

Kankri gestured for Meulin to sit next to him and Meulin did so.

"Ha2 anyone 2een Ro2a or Aranea toniight?" Mituna asked conversationally.  
"Actually, I was speaking to both of them not too long ago. Then Cronus joined us and Rosa and I decided to leave him and Aranea to it." Meulin replied.  
"Probably for the best." Kankri said quickly.

Meulin felt Horuss sigh deeply next to her and turned to him, frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
"D--> It's merely the fact that...seeing you, my closest friend, happily engaged and also knowing that two other people I am acquainted with are due to be married...well, it can make one feel rather undesirable." admitted Horuss.

Meulin felt her heart ache a little, seeing how dejected Horuss looked and was about to console him when she was interrupted.

"Zahhak, lii2ten to me. You are de2iirable. More 2o than you giive your2elf crediit for." Mituna said casually, drinking from his goblet.

There was a blush on his cheeks that Meulin heavily suspected had nothing to do with the wine he was drinking. 

The music the band were playing changed and Kankri smiled at his fiancée.  
"Are you up for dancing again?" he asked her.  
"Certainly. Lead the way." Meulin took his offered hand and allowed him to escort her to the floor.

The dance was certainly a popular one among the courtiers of Prospit, even those who had not been on the floor for most of the evening joined in. One would perform the simple routine with a partner and then would switch partners every ten bars or so. It was a social dance and due to it's popularity, even first timers such as Meulin were able pick it up pretty quickly.

Things took a bit of an eerie turn when one such rotation lead to Meulin getting a partner who could only be described as creepy: tall, muscular (nearly brick house kind of muscular), wild black hair, black and indigo attire and clawed gauntlets on both hands which reached his elbows. His face was also hidden by an iron mask. All that could be seen of his face was his piercing indigo eyes.

Meulin would have left right then were it not for two things:  
1) It would be incredibly rude, going against noble etiquette.  
2) The creepy stranger already had hold of one of her hands and had his other clawed gauntlet at her back.

"Well, this is a motherfucking honour." The stranger murmured in a deep voice. It had a snake-like quality: hypnotising yet dangerous "The motherfucking fiancée of the motherfucking prince." he grinned, revealing fangs.  
"It seems hardly fair that you know who I am yet I don't know who you are." Meulin said quietly, deliberately not looking at his face.

The stranger chuckled and leaned down to murmur in Meulin's ear "My name is Kurloz Makara and my title is the Grand Highblood." 

Neither the name nor the title meant anything to Meulin. Yet something about it triggered a chilling wave of fear in Meulin that was almost...familiar.

"Who are you?" she breathed, tensing up.  
"A motherfucker who knows motherfucking more about you than you would motherfucking believe." GHB smirked.  
"We've never met." Meulin dismissed, growling slightly.  
"How motherfucking little you motherfucking know." he said as Meulin turned as part of the dance, their eyes meeting for a moment. GHB'S indigo irises flared a brighter shade of purple for less than a second.  
"Stop talking in riddles." demanded Meulin when they came back together.

"Very motherfucking well." grinned GHB "This motherfucking night, you and I have motherfucking begun a dance that can't be motherfucking stopped once it's motherfucking begun. During the many motherfucking twirls and steps that motherfucking make up this dance, you will be motherfucking tested. If you pass these motherfucking tests, you will gain answers to many motherfucking unanswered questions I'm sure are in your motherfucking mind this very motherfucking moment. Fail these motherfucking tests and...well,"

Meulin was turned so her back was to GHB, who delicately held her chin with his clawed gauntlet so Meulin's gaze was upon everyone she cared about: Kankri, Rosa, Aranea, Cronus, Horuss, Pounce and the King and Queen. They were all dancing and completely unaware Meulin was being threatened.

"They all motherfucking die. I motherfucking promise you that, my dear." hissed GHB "That's all I'm motherfucking allowed to tell you for now. Wouldn't want to spoil the motherfucking fun. Until we motherfucking meet again, Meulin Leijon." 

Grand Highblood kissed her cheek and drew away from her, slipping away unnoticed. Meulin helplessly watched him leave, her heart racing in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally only meant to be one chapter but then I had an idea about the aftermath (:
> 
> Enjoy xx

Meulin Leijon was outside, in the palace gardens. She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Grand Highblood and was trying to make sense of what he'd told her. The details were elusive though and she kept forgetting them.

"Meulin?" "Meuliin!" "D--> Where are you?" 

Amidst all her cloudy thoughts, the voices of Kankri, Mituna And Horuss were crystal clear.

"I'm over here." she called and heard footsteps coming towards her.  
"Darling, there you are." smiled Kankri, spotting her and coming over to her.  
"Were you worried?" she asked quietly, standing up.  
"A little," he smiled slightly, putting his arms around her "Jesus, Meu, you're freezing! How long have you been sat out here?"   
"I'm not sure, I didn't think it was that long though..." mumbled Meulin.  
"It's alright, beautiful. You'll soon warm up." Kankri said warmly, pulling her close and putting their foreheads together.  
"Kankri...do you know of anyone named the Grand Highblood?" Meulin asked nervously.

Kankri opened his mouth to speak but then he seemed to notice something in Meulin's eyes and pulled away from her.

"Kankri...?" frowned Meulin.  
"How did he get you..." Kankri said almost to himself, stepping away from her completely.  
"Kankri, what are you talking about? You're scaring me." Meulin took a step towards him.  
"You'll be alright soon, I promise." soothed Kankri "Mituna! Horuss! We're over here!" he called.

Horuss and Mituna joined them and Horuss was about to approach Meulin when Kankri stopped them.

"I don't know how or why," Kankri whispered to the two knights "but I think Grand Highblood made an appearance at the ball and he's done something to Meulin."   
"D--> Good lord..." muttered Horuss.

Mituna pushed past Kankri and went over to Meulin, paying close attention to her eyes. Immediately he saw what Kankri meant.

He placed his fingers on Meulin's temples, feeling her flinch slightly.  
"Meu, ii need you two ju2t relax and tru2t me."   
"Mituna please just tell me what's going on and why you're all acting strangely." pleaded Meulin.  
"2hh...ii'm 2orry, but thii2 ii2 goiing to hurt."

Mituna sent psionics through his fingertips to Meulin's temples. Meulin whispered and her legs buckled and gave way, Mituna catching her.

"Meu? Meuliin are you ok? C'mon, talk to u2." The knight coaxed.  
"...It's far too cold to be out here in this dress." Meulin said hoarsely, making the two knights and the prince chuckle in relief.  
Kankri hugged his now shivering fiancée again and Meulin hugged back tightly.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you freaked out now?" Meulin asked Kankri, looking up at him.  
"You said Grand Highblood was at the ball, yes?" Horuss said seriously.  
"Yes. I ended up dancing with him. Believe me, I wanted to leave straight away." promised Meulin.  
"We don't doubt that." Mituna assured her "But what you diidn't realii2e wa2 he effectiively hypnotii2iing you. He call2 iit chucklevoodoo and iit ab2olutely maniipulate2 and claiim2 the miind of the viictiim. Plus he'2 a vampiiriic necromancer." he continued gravely.  
"How did you know I was under this spell?" asked Meulin.  
"You had 2treak2 of purple iin your iirii2e2." explained Mituna.  
"Also that sparkle I know so well was gone." murmured Kankri.  
"The type of 2pell that ba2tard had you under wa2 only enough to confu2e you." finished Mituna.  
"I...I remember now..." whispered Meulin, hiding her face in Kankri's chest "He threatened me."

Mituna, Kankri and Horuss exchanged worried glances.

"Kankrii, ii thiink you 2hould get Meuliin out of the cold." suggested Mituna "Horu22 and ii wiill gather the other knights and track thii2 ba2tard down. He may 2tiill bee iin Pro2piit."  
"I'm fine." Meulin protested weakly.  
"Darling I can feel you shivering, come on. Mituna and Horuss can make our excuses to our parents." Kankri said gently.

Meulin eventually conceded and let Kankri take her back to their quarters. Once there, Kankri had Meulin sit down on the sofa by the fire as he stoked the fire in the fireplace.

Meulin closed her eyes and was startled a few minutes later when Kankri was brushing away her tears.

"What's wrong, my angel?" he asked gently.  
"Where do I start? My night took a bad turn when a vampire threatened me and hypnotised me and now I feel like some useless fragile flower when I'm supposed to be captain of the guard, who's duty it is to protect everyone including you." Meulin whispered, tears trickling down her cheek.  
"Your beauty may be equivalent to the most beautiful rose, but I know you can fight back as well." murmured Kankri, wiping her tears away "But, Meulin, you don't always have to be the one protecting others. You're my fiancée, my future bride and my future Queen. And it is /my/ duty and my pleasure to protect you. Also your father would skin me alive if you got hurt." 

That had the desired effect and make Meulin laugh quietly. It also made her feel better about what had happened. Kankri had given her a new perspective on things: they were partners in their engagement, and thus would be there for each other. Equals.

Then she remembered she owed the prince payback for something earlier. She curled her fingers in his hair and kissed him almost fiercely.

"That's for scaring the hell out of me earlier. I may have been hypnotised but my brain still told me that you were abandoning me or something." she said breathlessly.

Kankri decided two could play at that game so he kissed Meulin passionately as he pulled her off the sofa and onto the carpet, pinning her to the floor.

"I would never abandon you, my dearest heart. I simply had to take a step back from the situation so I could help you without Grand Highblood knowing that I knew, otherwise he would've hurt you." he murmured.  
"He could've done that? He wasn't even close to me." Meulin began to shake again.  
"Shhhh...." soothed Kankri "Listen, I want you to do something for me that will keep you safe should, hell forbid, Grand Highblood ever capture you."  
"What is it?" whispered Meulin.

"A few years before we met, Mituna's little brother, Sollux, was actually chucklevoodooed by Grand Highblood. It was also Mituna who set him free from that, but not with psionics. It was Mituna's voice and determination that got through to him. Brotherly love." Kankri smiled at the memory "I was there." 

By now, they had moved and were cuddling on the floor by the fire, Meulin's head resting on Kankri's shoulder.

"I never knew that..So what is it you want me to do?" Meulin mewled softly.  
"Simply, I want you to focus all your attention on thoughts of something or someone that makes you feel happy and safe while he's trying to control you. Mituna says this will keep your mind anchored and make you almost immune to chucklevoodoo." he responded.  
Meulin looked up at him and smiled "Mituna's a smart man. Plus I already know what I'll think of."   
"What?" he asked, curious.  
Meulin blushed lightly and mumbled "Our first night together."

Kankri turned scarlet all the way to the tips of his Elven ears before kissing Meulin passionately, Meulin kissed back just as deeply.

In the back of her mind, the captain knew that if she ever had to resume dancing a dance with Grand Highblood again, at least she had a way to keep her wits about her.

She just hoped she'd be strong enough.


End file.
